Celestial Tournament! Chapter 15
Ambush The sun comes up and finds Kenshin walking around the main city of Tengoku Island. He arrives near the port, where he sees a Marine soldier with a Den Den Mushi in his hands. Kenshin quickly hides behind a building and starts listening to the conversation the soldier is having. Soldier: Yes, so far, everything is alright. The Tenryuubito's life isn't in danger, at least, I believe so. ????: We're waiting there for a while already! I'm starting to hope something is gonna happen. Soldier: Well...there are a few people that can be considered a danger. Like a guy that cut the four towers around the arena. Kenshin: That's... ????: You know what to do in case of something. Admiral Fujitora is slowly starting to get bored. Kenshin opens his eyes wide in surprise. Kenshin: an Admiral somewhere close? Soldier: I'll make sure to inform you in time, sir! The conversation ends, so Kenshin decides to leave. Kenshin: I might have to change my plans a little bit... Kenshin decides to the other side of the island, the part that he doesn't know anything about. He arrives there in a few hours. The only thing he can see is huge mountains and some vegetation. Kenshin: Finally alone... Kenshin drops his bag and slowly starts unsheathing his swords. In his head appear images from his fights with Takashi and Tadashi. Suddenly, Kenshin's eyes become red and he loses control. He starts slashing everything around him. At some point, he scratches his swords on the ground, making them burst into flames, then continues the destruction. In around one minute, the huge mountains are no more and the whole place looks like the Hell itself. From all the effort, Kenshin's wounds start reopening, but he ignores them and continues his aimless attacks. Hours pass and Kenshin can be seen barely standing on his feet, full of blood, from head to toe, with a large wasteland around him. Kenshin starts panting heavily as his knees become weaker. Suddenly, he hears someone screaming behind him. Man: What...what...WHAT DID YOU DO?? Kenshin: Get...aw... Before finishing his sentence, Kenshin falls on the ground, unconscious. After some hours, Kenshin opens his eyes slowly and notices a roof above his head. He gets up and sees himself in a room. Kenshin: that guy...save me? An old man opens the door and enters Kenshin's room with a smile on his face. Old man: I see you woke up! Kenshin: Who are you? Old man: My name is Daiki. A man ran in front of my house screaming like crazy, so I decided to check what scared him so badly. That's how I found you lying on the ground. Kenshin: Thanks a lot and sorry for the trouble. Daiki: Don't worry about it. I gotta ask you though, who did that to you and who destroyed the entire area? Kenshin: doesn't know it was me? Daiki: Well? Kenshin: I'm sorry, I don't re... Daiki: Umm? Kenshin: I'm tired of hiding and lying. I'm the one who did it. I had to release the anger and frustration I aquired after my 2 losses in the Celestial Tournament. Daiki: Oh, I see! That explains how you were able to destroy such a large area! Kenshin: Aren't you scared? Or at least angry at me? Daiki: No! Tengoku Island is a very special island. Everything regenerates so quickly here! There were countless attacks from pirates on the Tenryuubito, so many parts of the island were destroyed in the past. Kenshin: Does that mean you live in a constant war? Daiki: Not at all. Saint Caligula protects all of us and offers us freedom. Kenshin: That sounds too good to be true. Daiki: It sure does! The population of this island is divided into rich and poor people. I'm one of the poor people. Kenshin: Yeah...I noticed that during the few day since I'm here. It must be very annoying to deal with these rich people. Daiki: Not at all. They're not treating us like slaves or anything like that. When there's a big project on the island, like the construction of the arena for example, the poor people have to build it. However, we get paid a lot for that! Some even get to the rich side through something like that. Kenshin: island seems to be very different from what how I was expecting it to be... Daiki starts looking at his house and shows a rather sad smile on his face. Daiki: I built this house alone for my son. However, he married a rich woman and moved. Since then, I never seen him again... Kenshin: I'm sorry to hear that... Daiki: Children really tend to forget about their parents when they grow up. Sadness can be seen in Kenshin's eyes as he starts thinking about his adoptive parents and how he didn't visit them since he became a pirate. Kenshin: Unfortunately...they do. Kenshin gets on his feet with some trouble and starts smiling. Kenshin: I'm gonna pay them a visit as soon as this tournament is over. Daiki: How can you stand on your feet with such injuries? I think you should rest a bit more! Kenshin: Actually, I don't have that much time until the next group stage starts and I basically wasted one day already. Daiki: I forgot to ask you, what's your name, young man? Kenshin looks at the old man with a serious look on his face, knowing that his name might ruin the little relationship he has with him. Kenshin: My name is...Sasagawa Kenshin. Daiki: Nice to know you Kenshin! Never heard about you before, are you a bounty hunter or something? Kenshin falls on his back in shock, then he quickly gets up with a comical pissed off look on his face. Kenshin: YOU DIDN'T HEAR ABOUT ME EITHER?? THE PEOPLE ON THIS ISLAND DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE OUTSIDE WORLD?? Daiki: Well, we often get news about the important pirates over the world. Kenshin: I AM IMPORTANT!! Daiki: It's okay, I'm sure you are! Maybe you will become famous one day! Kenshin: Why you... Daiki: However, there is a type of pirates we don't get much information about. The pirates that committed crimes against another Tenryuubito or someone from the World Government. Kenshin: that means...that's why nobody knows anything about me? Daiki shows a very serious look on his face, for the first time since his discussion with Kenshin started. Daiki: If any of the participants in the tournament did something like that...they're not gonna be allowed to leave the island alive. A shocked look can be seen on Kenshin's face as some noise can be heard from outside. A group of Marine soldiers together with Takashi are seen standing in front of Daiki's house. Soldier: From the information we have, Sasagawa Kenshin is right here! We'll need you to identify him though, Takashi-san. Takashi: No problem regarding that. Surround the entire area and make sure there's no way for him to escape! I will deal with him personally. Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Zoro-san Category:Celestial Tournament